The Universes Paradox
by Whovianlara
Summary: a fanmade doctor who story


The Universes Paradox

Written by whovianlara

(Please don't be put off with new made-up characters, I know I have sometimes but Willow doesn't do much near the start but her unique story will tie in!) Set in 1930's Manhattan just after Angels Take Manhattan I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS MADE BY THE BBC

Chapter 1-

The lulling pitter-patter of the rain on the office window made it a more homely place. River a.k.a. Melody Malone sat at her mahogany desk leafing through some case files. Ever since the incident in Manhattan, Angels Kiss Detective Agency was getting extremely busy with all sorts of cases from Murder to Supernatural sightings. River sighed and longingly thought of her adventures with the doctor, how handsome he was, Yowzah! How he loved to show off. Mentally scolding herself for having such childish thoughts River pushed away from the desk and walked over to the door leading to her most reliable detective, Willow.

Willow was an extremely intelligent and good looking young woman. She was always interested in a case especially if it involved the Supernatural but River usually got those ones. Her office was smaller than Rivers and was quite neat. The walls were a lighter shade of grey and all the furniture inside was made of wood. There was one window looking out onto the main street.

Willow was of a medium height and had a head of thick dark brown hair that she would tie back when she was working at her desk. Her brown eyes were busily reading a case file that had just been given to her. River walked into the room but Willow didn't look up from her work. "Coffee" River asked. Willow looked up from her work "sure, double shot one sugar please" River nodded and walked out of the office.

When River though of Willow as her most reliable employee, she realised that Willow was her only employee. The two of them were running the agency by themselves but they were extremely capable. Since the doctor came and destroyed the angels, work had been quite slow, with very few supernatural cases.

As River was walking back from the coffee shop, the only thing she could hear was the clacking of her boots on the pavement and the gentle cooing of some sleeping pigeons. When she returned to the office she found Willow still working at the same case file, one about a 'ghostly robber' 'A man who walks through glass'. Willow looked up her dark eyes glazed with tiredness "Thanks, River" She grabbed the coffee and placed it on her desk. River Smiled and walked back to her office. As she walked away she called over her shoulder "Willow, I'm going to call it a night, don't stay up too late and remember tomorrow **is **a weekend so you don't have to work". "Fine" replied Willow tiredly.

River put on her beige trench coat picked up her black, leather handbag and walked out of her office. "Don't forget to lock up Sweetie!" She called. But she knew Willow would stay the night, probably fall asleep on her desk. She'd come to work tomorrow even though it would be a weekend, it was almost like she never left the office. Maybe she didn't have a house, but what did it matter anyway, better than being in gaol for a long time she thought to herself. River couldn't stop thinking about Willow, she really should have something else to do with her life, like a man, or some friends, River knew Willow would be lucky to see 1960. By the time River reached home she was so busy thinking about Willow that she didn't even make dinner, straight off she went to bed and fell asleep knowing that she'd need to find something to do tomorrow with Willow that wasn't work related.

By the time 12am clocked round Willow had finally finished the case file and went to the door to the office, didn't bother to drink her coffee that was now cold and slowly feel asleep on her desk just as River had predicted.

When tomorrow came around 6am, Willow left to freshen herself up, hailed a taxi and went home. About an hour later River arrived at work delighted to find that Willow wasn't there when she arrived, but her cold coffee was. River sat down at her desk and started out the window musing about where Willow could be, never considering that she could just have gone home. The ringing sound of the office telephone broke her train of thought. Having not heard the ringing of a telephone for almost a decade she quickly dashed to answer it. Holding up one end to listen into and the other to speak into she spoke first.

'Hello, Angel Detective Agency how can I help you?'

"River?"

'Doctor! She exclaimed'

'I've told you once before not to call the office phone, someone else might pick it up.'

"How else can I call, would you rather me park the Tardis in the middle of your office"

The two were arguing like the perfect old married couple that they are.

"Would you like to join me on an adventure, Professor Song?"

'Why of course sweetie, When?'

"Any time you'd like"

'How about now'

The doctor's end of the call cut off.

The delightful sound of the Tardis materialising filled the office, River rushed in and shut the door behind her quickly before it dematerialized leaving no trace.

When Willow arrived at work she found a quickly written note left on her desk. It read 'Be back soon, River'. Willow sighed, rolled her eyes and sipped some of the coffee she'd left on her desk the night before, forgetting how cold and bitter it would be now. Trying not to pull a face as she swallowed the cold bitter drink she walked into Rivers office. Sorting through her drawers she stopped at the fourth one and searched around until she found a small electronic device that fits onto ones wrist. She smiled to herself because she knew that her boss Ms Malone wasn't completely normal, and once every blue moon she'd dash off with her 'boyfriend' the doctor. Eaves dropping does pay off Willow told to herself.


End file.
